Moving On
by Ascelence
Summary: “I have moved on Sakura, so why don’t you?” those harsh words have torn not only her heart but herself apart. And now, it is him who is broken. Angst Sasusaku.


He was engaged, she knew it.

But unfortunately, she wasn't the lucky girl. He already told her many times that he didn't deserve her. And yet, she didn't give up.

She promised him she will always love him, yet she didn't know if she could continue that promise. Her love for him was longer than Naruto's promise that he would be the hokage… He already became the hokage 3 years ago.

He loves her. Really, he does. But like what he said many times to her, he didn't deserve her. He'll just ruin her life. But she doesn't want give up.

"This is annoying Sakura. You are annoying! I have moved on Sakura, so why don't you?" those harsh words to her have torn not only her heart but herself apart.

The Uchiha Wedding came quickly and you barely see a single person in the streets for all of them watched the Uchiha wedding. Of course, except Sakura.

* * *

­(Uchiha Wedding)

Here was Uchiha Sasuke about to say I do…

"I---" His words was cut by a sound of footsteps. He looked behind him and saw _her_. Everyone looked at her as if she did something not so nice.

She looked around and smiled sadly.

"Ssorry I'm llatte." She said just like what the 12-year old Hinata would do when in front of Naruto. She was trembling, everyone noticed.

He looked at the view in front of him. He sighed. He was going to do it, even if Sakura's here.

"I do"

One week after the wedding, Uchiha Sasuke was gone. Some said the reason was for him to get away from his wife and to start a new life with Sakura. The people who believes that rumor was the supporters of Sakura. And who are the supporters of Sakura? Almost everyone in Konoha

They believed that rumor for a year, until something happened.

* * *

**Two years later…**

Two years have passed since Sasuke left. One year had passed since the rumor about the reason Sasuke leaving was because of Sakura was believed as a big lie.

Sasuke walked along the paths of Konoha searching for _her_. He wanted to start a new life, a happy life with her. Searching for a certain pink head, he heard two old people talking to each other while looking at him with pity.

"What if he knows that Sakura's at the Hyuuga Mansion?" One asked to the other one.

"Let's just hope he doesn't get angry." The other one exclaimed.

"Oh, he will. But it's his fault anyway."

_She's working at the Hyuuga household? _Sasuke thought.

With a sudden burst of speed, he furiously rushed to the Hyuuga Mansion. He knocked on the door only to be greeted by a maid that gasped at the handsome man in front of her.

"I want to talk to Haruno Sakura" he coldly muttered.

"Please follow me" was the simple answer of the drooling maid.

The maid led him to a big door.

_I can't imagine Sakura cleaning this whole place._

His thoughts were cut by the knocking of the maid.

"Come in" that familiar voice that haunted that past 2 years…

The door opened to see Sakura's back facing him as she looked at the view outside through a glass window.

"Haruno-san you've got a visitor…"

She looked up to see black cold eyes staring at her.

"Sssasuke?"

"Aa" was the usual reply.

Instead of crying and hugging him like there's no tomorrow and even kissing the ground he stands on, she smiled.

"I'm so glad that you're here Sasuke-san!"

Sasuke was shocked. Who wouldn't? In front of him was totally not Haruno Sakura. All Sasuke want to do now is to ask her what she have done to Sakura. He was even shocked at her calling him with the suffix san.

"Sakura, look my EX-wife is gone and I need a new wife to restore the Uchiha Clan..."

She continued to smile, and it annoyed him to no end. "Well, let's see… Oh yeah! I have a friend that's still single, maybe she'll be okay."

"What?" He said unbelievingly. Really, this girl is not Haruno Sakura. "Sakura, why I'm here is because of you…"

She looked down with a small frown.

_What does she want know?_

She looked up revealing her smiling face.

"I forgot to tell you the most important thing you need to understand…"

Sasuke thought it was "I still love you" or something romantic but no… it was…

"Sasuke-san, I'm engaged with Neji-kun!" she said excitedly.

"What!"

He held her wrist tightly. Very tightly, that Sakura winced.

"You cannot do this to me Sakura!" he shouted, his voice echoing through the great hall.

She looked at him, her eyes wanting to tell him something. But it wasn't something romantic, and he knew it. And he knew what she was wanted to say.

_I have moved on, Sasuke. So why don't you?_

* * *

Well, that is it. Sorry if I have some wrong grammars. I just thought of this, and yeah, I'm not good at English. 


End file.
